mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ichijou Masaki/@comment-203.219.88.210-20150127081954/@comment-174.59.217.195-20150129023514
Erika is a bit off a tease in general and flirty. She seems to like the seemingly alpha males and maybe she likes motorcycles. Masaki saves Miki, Leo and Erika from death last volume. Erika comments that Masaki is surprisingly different than she expected (she thinks people from the 10 MC in general are snobs) but she says he is nice and comments on his motorcycle. Minoru Kudou is also nice and humble. Miki scolds Erika for her manner of speaking to Masaki. Masaki doesn't seem to care either way, he is caught up talking with Miki about the golem and Miki tells him a bit about ancient magic but how the one used by the golem is unfamiliar and likely from mainland China magicians. Masaki's Rupture worked on the golem but since it had no blood Miki, Leo and Erika don't get the full experience of the blood gore. They are all pretty grateful to Masaki, Masaki escorts them back to their hotel until they run into Tatsuya. Miki says Masaki is on a whole different level and Leo agrees. Masaki reminds them that his team lost Monolith to them. Leo would rather not remember how much his head hurt afterwards. Miki seems a little insecure after the golem and he's supposed to be in charge of thesis security. Miki also asks about George, Masaki says he's busy with the competition. Erika comments on Masaki being alone and asks if he's patrolling. Masaki says he is, he says he is concerned about the rebellion escalating and things turning out like last year. They then run into Tatsuya and Miyuki. Masaki gets flustered around her. Miki tells Tatsuya about the golem and how they almost died. Tatsuya decides he wants Masaki to join in on the Zhou hunt. He then tells him about Zhou and his identity as part of the 101st. As far as Erika x Masaki, that would be funny but Masaki seems to just notice Miyuki and no other girls. I think Juumonji asked Erika to dance at the banquet, maybe he likes her type. He has a lot of fangirls but pays no attention to them as George says. Miyuki is his type, probably because he's surrounded by aggressive girls and maybe likes being the one doing the chasing? Not sure, he comments on how he likes Miyuki's ladylike personality and compares it to Akane who is rather outspoken and demanding about what she wants. He does not like Akane's personality, though George seems to find nothing wrong with her she's just full of life. There hasn't been anyone introduced as a love interest for Masaki or Miyuki aside from they have many fans. Obviously Tatsuya for Miyuki and maybe the girl from the Yuutosei manga for Masaki (she seems more about being competitive though) she is from a 1st lab family like Masaki so one of the assisstant families. Honoka I would say has a chance with Tatsuya too since she seems to have accepted that Miyuki is inevitably going to always be there with Tatsuya. She says this to Shizuku last volume. Mayumi is not Miyuki's favorite person and Mayumi gets a little annoyed when Tatsuya shows up with both Miyuki and Masaki to their meeting in Kyoto. She is okay with Masaki though, probably because she can tell he's into Miyuki. Tatsuya is introducing him to everyone at 1st high last volume, it was a big meet and greet volume. I think that Tatsuya doesn't feel love but he definitely checks out the girls. He comments on Honoka's figure, Lina's face, and is also trying not to look at Mayumi when he's hurriedly undressing her last volume. He still acts like a guy in that situation even if he's trying to be gentlemanly. I think his problem is that he feels unworthy of love and sees himself as beneath the girls. He acts like Mayumi's bodyguard/servant when at the bar with her. Someone needs to change his mindset maybe otherwise he'll be forever alone. Masaki's head is in the clouds with Miyuki, he's another hopeless case.